


Wires

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oh you know, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Kai plays with Zanes wires and makes him nut idkCole is thereauthor note: im writing this half awake





	Wires

The three boys were sitting on the bed, Zanes back against Coles chest as the taller man gently caressed his hips; Kai meanwhile kneeling in front of Zane whos chest compartment was wide open.

Kai glanced up hesitantly, Cole and Jay had previously messed around in Zanes wires, something the ninjdroid seemed to enjoy a lot, and he wanted a turn making the white ninja lose control.  
But now he was feeling vaguely anxious, worried he might pull something important.

“Are you sure about this…?” Kai asked gently, grey eyes meeting glowing blue.  
“Of course, Kai. I trust you and know you would never harm me; along with listening to Cole and I if something does perchance go awry.” The warm smile one the ninjdroid made Kai's heart flutter.

“Yeah dude, and if anything happens I have a bit of training.” Cole said, voice dropping to a sultry tone as he gently nibbled behind Zanes ear whose eyes fluttered in response

“Okay. Okay I’m gonna start now.” Kai said, warning the distracted droid as his hands dipped into Zanes chest compartment, hands ghosting between the complicated machinery as he heard Zane mimic a sigh.

Warm hands gripping onto the cold wires, he started to gently pull, wiggle, unplug and replug; he kept away from anything that seemed too important, attention focused entirely on what he was doing he didn’t notice the effect he was having on Zane.

Cole however, was fully attentive on the white ninja, Coles hands holding down the nindroids arms to keep him still as Zane let out a shaky groan, end glitching slightly at the first tugs Kai made.

Zanes fingers flexed slightly, arms straining against Coles grip as he shivered.  
The whirring of his fans began to kick up as his eyes fluttered shut.  
Soft glitched sighs slowly raising into staticy moans, fingers twitching as he attempted to reach out to hold the brunette in front of him; Cole again retraining him.

“K...ha….K-K-Kai-!!” Zane moaned, the loud cry snapping Kai out of his focus, Zanes eyes fluttering open; meeting Kais.  
The state he was leaving Zane in causing the fire master to immediately surge forwards to catch Zane in a kiss, the heat of Kai's lips clashing against Zanes icey mouth causing a light amount of steam to float up from their collision. 

Kai straddling Zanes lap as his hands tugged, probed and wandered blindly as he started to grind again Zane; groaning into the nindroids mouth.

“Getting carried away there, Kai?” Cole teased lightly, the black ninja gently grinding his own erection against Zanes back as he watched the show in front of him; mouthing gently against Zanes neck.

Kai tilted his head, nibbling down Zanes jaw to the other side of the boys neck, Zane tilting his head back as his boyfriends attacked his neck, feeling both of them grinding against him desperately, *using* him and god did it feel hot.

Zanes body jerked as Kais hands began to circle up to gently toy with Zanes synthetic heart; the boy letting out another shaky and glitched moan as his hips bucked between grinding against Cole and thrusting up against Kai. Both boys groaning against the ice ninjas neck.

One of Kais hands dipping his fingers into and around Zanes glowing core as his other hand began to carelessly tug and jostle the wires inside; making small sparks of fire come from his fingers, biting down on Zanes neck as he enjoyed the writing and desperate groans from Zane.

The poor nindroid almost vibrating from how overworked his circuits and machinery was working to try and keep up with the treatment of his delicate build.

“P-P-Pl- Ple-e-e-ease-..! I c-c-chhhaaaa….! C-can’t-!” He glitched out, voice box close to short circuiting, straining almost desperately against the super strength of Cole.

“Just let go baby..” Cole mumbled into Zanes ear, moving to capture Kais lips in a kiss over Zanes shoulder as the vibrations from Zane caused the two boys to begin to grind harder against the nindroid, their own groans mixing in with Zanes desperate broken cries as a final rough palm pressing against his core caused him to seize up, eyes flickering as he arched; a final shutter running through his body before he slumped back down.

The noises from their boyfriend and his constant vibrations against their dicks causing them both to groan into each others mouths as they finished in their boxers with a couple more thrusts against their boyfriend.

All three boys became still, the air silent other than the pants of the red and black ninja and the sound of Zanes system rebooting itself.  
Kai shuffled back, making sure everything was once again fully connected before shutting Zanes chest compartment just as the nindroid came online once again.

His body seemed to mimc panting as he leaned forwards to capture Kai in yet another kiss, Kai in return gently carding a hand through his platinum hair and humming in appreciation, shoving Zane back so the nindroid was laying next to Cole, cuddling up between to the two.

“We should clean up…” Cole huffed softly, reaching to cuddle both his boyfriends.  
“When we become too gross…” Kai replied tiredly, obviously making no attempt to move anytime soon.  
“I th-think for now cuddling is f-f-fine, thank you both. I enjoyed that very much.” Zane said gently, voice still recovering as he reached out to smooth out Coles hair, Cole in reply nuzzling into the hand.

“Don’t complain to me when we’re gross and sweaty later.” Cole said in a defeated tone, knowing his clingy boyfriends had one this round.


End file.
